This invention relates to telephone subscriber's line circuits such as used in automatic telephone exchanges, and especially to arrangements for the application of ringing to a wanted line, and for responding to the line's looped or unlooped condition. A response to the looped or unlooped condition of the line is needed when a caller initiates a call, when a caller dials and sends break impulses, when a wanted subscriber replies, and when a subscriber hangs up.